Confessions of an Undead Simian
by Doubleblood
Summary: This is a continuation of my fic Vampire Monkey. You MUST read VM to understand this. Now, summary... Gibson's secret has been kept, Mandarin has returned to Skeleton King, and Antauri's recovered from his virus... or has he?
1. Chapter 1

Confessions of an Undead Simian

**Whoa, whoa, whoa! Reza's making a sequel? To Vampire Monkey?**

**Yes, indeedy! I hated writing the ending to it, and I'm mad at Gibson for it… so I decided to take it… and screw with its head.**

**Hopefully this time I don't forget who Chiro is for an entire chapter. XD**

Pairings:

Gibson/Antauri

SPRX/Nova

Chiro/Jinmay

Otto/Mandarin

**You MUST read Vampire Monkey to understand this fic! It's like a book, you don't start on the second one! Read the first, pretty please! And review it, too. 8D**

~~…~~

"Antauri, could you watch this for me?" Gibson asked.

The silver monkey paused, "Hm? Is something wrong?"

"Kind of." Gibson yawned, "I haven't slept in three days and I feel ready to collapse."

Antauri chuckled, lifting the blue monkey into his arms and placing him on the medical table.

"Sleep well, Gibson." Antauri smiled.

"Wake me… if something happens." Gibson yawned and closed his eyes.

~~…~~

_Antauri lifted Gibson into his arms, smiling._

"_Comfortable?"_

"_Very." Gibson smiled and nuzzled closer to the silver monkey, "I love you."_

"_I love you, too, Hal." Antauri smiled and kissed his forehead._

_Antauri carried Gibson out to some sort of field, filled with brightly colored flowers. He set the blue monkey down and sat next to him._

"_Antauri?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Do you remember what happened about a week before you died?"_

"_I do not."_

_Gibson sighed, "You know I love you, right?"_

_Antauri smiled, "And I will always return the sentiment."_

_Gibson leaned on Antauri's shoulder, "Would you hate me if I told you the truth?"_

"_Yes."_

_Gibson looked up at Antauri, shocked to see his eyes had turned blood red._

"_You lied to me, Hal. You lied just to satisfy yourself. I will never forgive you."_

~~…~~

Gibson shot awake, panting heavily. He sighed in relief that Antauri had left the room, pulling his knees up to his chin.

"I'm a horrid being… I can't believe I did something so selfish…"

He jumped as the alert sounded, knocking him from his thoughts. He quickly left the lab, making his way to the common room.

"What's happened?" He asked.

Otto looked at the view screen, "Is it just me, or does that guy look familiar?"

Gibson froze, "No…"

Antauri paused, "What? Who is it? I don't recognize him."

Gibson shook his head, "It's nothing… just… just make sure to stay far away from him…"

SPRX walked in, "What's going on? Hey, look, it's the vampire dude!"

Antauri paused, "Vampire?"

"Yes, vampire." Gibson glared at SPRX.

"Alright, I'm positive I've missed something." Antauri crossed his arms, "Because last I checked, Gibson didn't believe in anything magical in nature, and I've never met a vampire in my life… lives…"

Gibson paused. He contemplated telling Antauri the truth…

"It was nothing!" SPRX smiled, "Let's just get rid of him and go on with our lives!"

Chiro nodded, "Make sure you don't let him too close to you. Keep moving."

~~…~~

"_Hal_!" Antauri shouted.

Gisbon shouted in pain as his drill was ripped off. He quickly activated his jet pack, using it to get as far away from the mutated guy as possible.

Antauri ran over, catching Gibson in his arms.

"Are you okay?" Antauri asked.

Gibson groaned, "I'm missing a hand… wonderful."

Otto ran over, "I can't fix that right now, but I will when we're done. Promise!"

"Move!" Gibson shouted, pushing Otto and Antauri out of the way. He shouted in pain as the vampire grabbed him by the tail, throwing him into the side of a building.

Antauri growled, leaping after the demon. He switched to ghost form, chasing him around.

"Can't catch me." The vampire taunted.

Antauri smirked, reverting to normal, "Gotcha."

He froze, noticing he was surrounded.

"Chiro Spearo!"

"Sting Ring!"

"Manga-Bolt Laser!"

"Sritch-Scratch Doom Thrower!"

"Monkey Mind Scream!"

"Spin Shocker!"

The vampire smirked, letting each of the attacks hit him.

"You think this _crap_ will hurt me?" he laughed, "Nothing can kill me!"

Otto groaned, "Crap! What, do we have to call Buffy the Vampire Slayer or something?"

SPRX: Why can't we just fix him like the last time?" SPRX asked.

Gibson growled, "Because it's been half a year, SPRX! I'm pretty sure that the water no longer runs through my veins!"

Antauri groaned, "This hurts my head…"

The vampire paused, "Um… hello? Trying to kill you, here."

"Oh, right!" SPRX chuckled, "What were you saying?"

"Forget the monologue." The vampire sighed. He smirked, making a dash for Nova. SPRX shouted in protest, attacking him to protect her.

Antauri ran over to Gibson, ghost hands activated, "Get back to the Super Robot and fix your hand."

"I am perfectly capable of defending myself with one hand, thank you."

"Gibson, you can either accept my help, or be killed, take your pick."

Gibson growled, "Or you could _bite me_." He snapped, using a comeback that SPRX used often.

Antauri paused, turning around, "What?" His eyes widened when, instead of seeing Gibson missing a hand in a half-destroyed Suggazoom… he saw Gibson, his hands normal with four longs gashes in them, Mandarin standing behind him, with a cut on his shoulder, standing in a frozen wasteland.

"Antauri, move!" Gibson shouted, grabbing him and jumping off to the side, "What is wrong with you? Don't space off in the middle of a fight!"

Antauri shook his head, "My bad… something… something weird is happening…"

The vampire cried out in utter pain as Otto's saws finally cut skin, leaving a rather nice gash in his arm.

"This isn't over, Monkey Team!" he shouted and ran off.

~~…~~

"Are you okay, Antauri?" Gibson asked, "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier, I just don't want to see you killed… again."

Antauri nodded, "Yes… I'm sorry… I… I need to see something." He left the lab, heading down to the Computer Bay. He looked up areas covered in ice that they'd been to, looking through the list.

"Sea of Ice… Zorkon IV… I remember all of these, but… wait a minute… Mandarin…"

He changed the search, the results thinning to two instances.

"Okay, this one I remember… but the other…" he tried to open the file, but a passcode was required. He entered the code usually used for these kinds of files, 'Alchemist'…

ACCESS DENIED

~~…~~

**Whoooooooo! Antauri's having… flashbacks? But, who changed the passcode? What's i8n the file? What happened to Mandarin? Who took the cookie from the cookie jar?**

**Antauri: That last one is obvious.**

**Otto: -innocent smile- I'm an angel!**

**Aw, look at how cute he is! You stole my cookie, you piece of broccoli!**

**Antauri: Please review!**

**Otto: MY COOKIE! –noms-**

**That cookie was spoken for!**


	2. Chapter 2

Confessions of an Undead Simian

Pairings:

Gibson/Antauri

SPRX/Nova

Chiro/Jinmay

Otto/Mandarin

~~…~~

Gibson jumped as Antauri's hands hit the table he sat at. He looked up at the bright blue eyes boring down on him.

"What are you hiding from me?"

"What?"

Antauri growled, "Do not lie to me, Hal Gibson, what are you hiding?"

Gibson stared at Antauri in horror, "What… what are you talking about?"

"File A376-9B. What are you hiding?"

Gibson paled, "How… why are you wanting into that file?"

Antauri growled.

"I won't explain myself unless you tell me." Gibson snapped, "And don't growl at me, it just pisses me off. You're not intimidating, Antauri."

'_Not anymore…'_ Gibson mentally swatted these thoughts away.

"I am missing a week's worth of memory, Gibson. Twice I have heard references to this time. The first time was six days before my death, and the second was three hours ago." Antauri paused, "However… the second time, I believe I began to regain some of my memory."

Gibson paused, "Wh-what do you remember?"

"You.' Antauri stated plainly, "I distinctly remember you… injured… your hands looked like they'd been slashed by some sort of monster and you had a cut…" he carefully put a hand on Gibson's shoulder, "Here…"

Gibson took a breath, "I'm sorry, Antauri, but I-"

Antauri stared at Gibson curiously, making the blue monkey cut his sentence short.

"What?" Gibson asked.

Antauri turned the hand resting on Gibson's shoulder to its purple clawed form, running it lightly across the blue fur.

"Antauri, stop." Gibson moved away, "You're not thinking straight."

Antauri shook his head, grabbing Gibson's shoulders, "What is going through my mind, Hal? I'm remembering things that I… that I can't place… what did I do?"

Gibson hesitated, his heart beating faster with every moment Antauri held him.

"Hal?"

"Please don't make me answer…" Gibson whispered, "I don't want you to hate me."

~~…~~

Mandarin yelped as Valeena's heeled shoe hit the back of his head. He turned to her, "Watch what you're doing, witch!"

She glared, "Stay out of my path, you disgusting creation."

"Why the hell am I even helping you? I don't like you… I like _Chiro_ more than I like you." He grumbled.

"To resurrect the Skeleton King!"

Mandarin groaned, "Not too fond of him, either."

Valeena turned to him, "Would you prefer to be with your pathetic 'family'? To be against the Dark one's ultimate power?"

"To be honest, the least I'm asking for is a hover burger."

~~…~~

"I FOUND A KITTY!"

"Otto, please get it off of my head." Gibson grumbled.

"Aww, why so down, Gibby?" Otto asked, lifting the kitten he'd found off of him, "Don't be sad. Here, hold the kitty. It's adorable."

Gibson chuckled as the kitten was placed in front of him. He reached out, scratching it lightly, "Thank you, Otto."

"So, what's up?" Otto smiled.

"It's nothing."

"Don't make me use a corny joke, Gibby. You know I'll do it."

Gibson sighed, closing his eyes, but not answering Otto.

"Why so bluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuue?" Otto grinned.

Gibson paused, opening his eyes, "I cannot believe you just said that."

"I warned you."

Gibson sighed, handing the cat back to Otto and walking off.

"You know, you used to talk to me about things, you big meanie head!"

~~…~~

"Stupid witch!"

"Pathetic simian!"

"Skeleton King wannabe!"

"Disgusting zombie!"

"Slut sorceress!"

Mandarin froze as Valeena grabbed him by the throat. Was it just him, or did happen way to often for a normal being? He struggled against her grip, clawing at her hands, drawing blood easily. She ignored his attempts at freedom and used her magic to fold him together, into a ball, kicking him around like a soccer ball before kicking him as far away as she could.

"Hm… he may be a disgusting piece of crap…" She stood on her toes to see if she could still see him, "But he gets good air…"

~~…~~

Antauri inhaled as much as possible, holding it for a few seconds, before letting it go. He held his eyes shut, trying to empty his mind… but no matter what he did, the image of Gibson cut and broken appeared in his mind. What was going on? Gibson was talking in the memory, but he couldn't hear him.

He gave up on mediation, letting himself fall to the floor with an unceremonious _thud_. He groaned and shook his head, holding it in one hand as if to relieve some sort of pain.

"Well, hello, Antauri. Remember me?"

~~…~~

**And, scene! Hey, don't hate me. Hate the person who invented cliffhangers… **_**then**_** hate me. 8D**

**Antauri: Thanks to Skaternova, EvilAntauri, srmthfgfan2009, and Jasper Dragonfly for reviewing!**

**REZA LOVES YOU ALL!**

**Antauri: So, everyone, we have a question. Do you want me to be infected again, or Gibson?**

**Gibson: I vote SPRX!**

**SPRX: HA! You can't! This is a Gibtauri fic.**

**Nova: Don't worry, Gibson… if VM was any indication, it'll only hurt like hell for a few minutes. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Confessions of an Undead Simian

Pairings:

Gibson/Antauri

SPRX/Nova

Chiro/Jinmay

Otto/Mandarin

~~…~~

"MONKEY MIND SCREAM!"

Gibson jumped, "What the-"

He quickly made his way towards Antauri's room, running into SPRX on the way there.

"Did you hear Antauri? Because I heard Antauri." SPRX had worry plastered all over his face.

Gibson nodded. His drills were immediately activated, knowing that he hadn't been the only one.

"Claw Disruptor!"

The door opened quickly. Antauri ran over to SPRX and Gibson, smiling in relief.

"You!" Gibson shouted, seeing the vampire behind Antauri.

"Antauri, you're hurt." SPRX pointed out.

"It's nothing that can't be fixed." Antauri assured him.

The vampire straightened his back and looked at the silver monkey, "Dear… it seems you're past the ability to be infected again. I can't infect something that doesn't have blood." He smirked, "But I can kill anything alive."

"Run!" Antauri demanded, trying to pushed Gibson and SPRX out of the room.

"No way!" SPRX laughed.

Gibson and SPRX looked at one another, ducking under Antauri's arms at the same time and sending the silver monkey into the hallway.

"We won't abandon you this time, Antauri." SPRX smirked, "This time, this guy is going to die."

The vampire crossed his arms, "I have a name, you know. It's Dominic."

Gibson paused, "Dominic? That's not a very terror-striking name."

Dominic growled, lunging at Gibson. The blue monkey shot at him, hoping to at least make him hesitate. He had no such luck. SPRX slammed his magnets into Dominic's face as he grabbed the blue monkey. A fist swung out, hitting SPRX directly and sending him into the hallway.

"SPRX!" Nova shouted, having come to see what was causing so much noise. She quickly contacted Chiro and Otto, telling them to return from their patrol as quickly as they could.

Gibson slammed his drill into Dominic's head, making the vampire drop him.

"You little…" he reached up, feeling blood on his head, "You… you cut me…" His eyes darkened and he clenched his fists, "You'll pay for that, you piece of-"

"Hal, run!" Antauri shouted.

"And let him kill you?" Gibson scoffed, "Not going to happen, Antauri."

"Why are you placing my life over your own?"

Gibson stepped back, closer to Antauri, "Because I'm crazy."

Antauri winced, having hurt himself badly whilst fighting Dominic alone. He reached out, grabbing the end of Gibson's tail and pulling him back. The blue simian yelped.

"Antauri, let go!"

"Run." Antauri demanded, "Please, I don't want you killing yourself for me."

Gibson smiled, "But I want to. I want to do anything to help you, no matter what. I love you, Antauri, I always will."

Antauri's jaw dropped, "Y-you…"

"How disgusting." Dominic laughed, "But now I'm going to take that love away from you. I was going to kill you before… but now…"

"HAL, NO!"

~~…~~

"Stupid witch…" Mandarin groaned, "I'll make her regret that… where am I?"

He looked around himself, surprised to see he was on the outskirts of Suggazoom.

"Damn… she may be a pathetic wannabe, but she's got a good leg on her… Ow… I'm gonna be bruised for a while… ow…"

"Mandarin?"

Mandarin spun around, "Otto?"

Otto stared at him, shocked. Chiro stood behind the green simian, ready to fight if he needed to. Mandarin was surprised to find himself actually moving backwards.

"I… I don't… I don't want to fight you…" Mandarin told him, "At least… I don't think I do… I'm not quite sure…"

Otto smiled, "We killed Skeleton King! You must be free now!" He ran over, hugging the orange monkey, "Oh, thank goodness! I've missed you so much! You have to come back to the Super Robot with us!"

Mandarin hesitated, "The Super Robot? But… but I…"

Chiro smiled, "Otto's right. I can't think of any reason that you're still infected. Come back with us."

Mandarin sighed, "Alright… I suppose you're right…"

~~…~~

Dominic smirked, pulling his hand away.

"Antauri… no… no, no, no!" Gibson caught the silver monkey in his arms.

Sparks and wiring threatened to hurt the blue simian, dancing like wildfire in the new hole in Antauri's middle.

"How dare you?" SPRX shouted, leaping at the vampire.

"Antauri, no, please don't die. I can't deal with you dying again."

Antauri smiled, "How sweet…" He sighed, "I love you, too, Hal."

Gibson smiled, "Wonderful. Just stay awake, Otto will be here soon and he can get you fixed up and working properly." Tears threatened to fall from Gibson's eyes, "Please don't die on me, please!"

"SPRX!" Nova caught the red monkey as he was thrown across the room.

Dominic grabbed Gibson, holding him by the neck and facing the rest of the Team, "Don't move…"

Antauri struggled to sit up, "Let… let him go!"

Gibson, however, was more concerned about Antauri's wellbeing than his own, "Antauri, no, stop, you'll kill yourself!"

The silver simian pulled himself up to his feet, shaking worse with every passing second, "Let him go." He demanded.

"What are you going to do, Antauri? Shock me?" Dominic laughed, "No, this one is mine now."

"Antauri, please, stop!" Gibson sobbed, "Forget about me! Don't kill yourself over me!"

"Oh?" Antauri smiled, struggling to activate his ghost hands, "But you were so willing to die for me."

Dominic easily knocked the silver monkey over with his foot. With the other foot, he lifted the simian up and kicked him towards SPRX and Nova.

"And now, Mister Hal Gibson, prepare to murder the only people who have ever loved you."

Gibson's eyes widened as Dominic's fangs sunk into him. He screeched in pain, trying to free himself.

"Hal!" Antauri shouted, his system finally failing him. He couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried. It was a miracle he was still awake.

"Sp-Spin Shocker…" Gibson stabbed his drill into the vampire's forehead, blasting him with whatever his drill had been set to. He fell to the ground, bloodied and broken. Dominic groaned, feeling the sting of the blast from Gibson's attack.

"Hmph… Oh, well. I'm done here." Dominic smiled, waving goodbye. He disappeared, leaving Nova stuck under the deactivated SPRX, Antauri broken, and Gibson fighting unconsciousness.

"We're back, what's the big emergency?" Otto's voice called.

"OTTO!" Nova shouted, trying to get SPRX off of her, "Please, help! Chiro!"

~~…~~

**Oh noes! Gibby's been bitten! D8**

**But Mandy's back! 8D**

**Antauri has a huge freakin' hole in his stomach! D8**

**But Otto has come to the rescue! 8D**

**I'm feeling very bipolar right now…**

**Otto: Thanks to EvilAntauri, srmthfgfan2009, and Jasper Dragonfly for their reviews! HERE! HAVE THIS VIRTUAL COOKIE!**

**Hey! That's MY cookie from chapter one! Hmph… give it to the reviewers. They deserve it more than I do. You're lucky I love you guys… now I want a cookie…**

**Antauri: You could always back some cookies…**

**8D GREAT IDEA! Let's go!**


	4. Chapter 4

Confessions of an Undead Simian

Pairings:

Gibson/Antauri

SPRX/Nova

Chiro/Jinmay

Otto/Mandarin

~~…~~

"This is my fault." Mandarin mumbled, "If it weren't for me, you would have been able to help them."

Otto put a hand on Mandarin's shoulder, "Don't blame yourself. SPRX and Antauri have fully recovered.

"I'm worried more about Gibson than anyone else."

The blue simian, after regaining consciousness, had locked himself away in Sickbay and refused to let anyone in.

"We fixed Antauri last time." Chiro said, "How come we can't fix Gibson the same way?"

SPRX sighed, "Because the tree is long gone by now."

Antauri crossed his arms, "Can someone please tell me what I'm missing? What do you mean you fixed me? And what tree?"

Nova looked at Antauri, "I'll tell. Come on, Antauri… it's a long story."

The pair walked off, Nova beginning the tale as the left the room.

"He's not gonna be happy." Otto chuckled.

"What?" Mandarin asked.

"We didn't tell him about the 'Vampire Incident' under Gibson's demands." SPRX explained.

Mandarin paused, "Oh… he's gonna be mad."

Chiro shuddered, "Do you remember last time we got him really mad?"

Otto paused, "You mean when we bleached his fur so that it was lighter than Nova's?"

Chiro laughed, "He was so mad!"

"Wait a minute." SPRX froze, "If he was able to beat up and deactivate us then… just imagine what will happen now… now that he has a stronger form…"

"You're right; his silver body is a lot more powerful than his old black one." Mandarin nodded, "I pity you all."

"I don't wanna die!" Otto sobbed, "Mandy, protect me from Antauri!"

Mandarin jumped as Otto wrapped his arms around him. He stared at the green monkey for a minute before carefully laying a hand on his muzzle, "Don't worry…" he smiled, "Antauri wouldn't ever think of killing you. You're his family and he loves you."

"_WHAT?_"

The silver monkey appeared in the room, obviously angered.

"I'm gone!" SPRX yelped.

"Don't leave me!" Chiro shouted after him.

Otto quickly followed the pair, "I don't wanna die!"

Mandarin held his hands up, "I would've told you, but I'd been brainwashed by Skeleton King."

Antauri quickly took off after the retreating trio.

~~…~~

Gibson clawed at his neck, praying to every supreme being he could think of that this would not infect him.

But he knew it was for naught. He could feel himself changing. He could feel bones moving painfully in his body, his blood slowing it's flow, and fangs growing in his mouth.

"I don't want to hurt them… please, make it stop…" Gibson sobbed, still clawing at the bite mark, "I don't want to hurt anyone…"

"Hal?"

He froze, "Go away, Antauri!"

The silver monkey phased through the door, walking over to Gibson, "Hal…"

The blue monkey jumped, moving faster than he should have been able to, and put as much distance between himself and Antauri as possible.

"Stupid ability to walk through solid objects…"

"Hal, please don't hide from us. We want to help you."

Gibson glared, "Help me? I'm sure by now they've told you what happened before you died. You know all of that now, and you still think you can help me? I'm going to be a monster… a destructive force worse than Skeleton King himself! The only cure we know of is long gone, but here I am, infected!" He was clawing at the wound once again, "I don't want to hurt anyone…"

Antauri walked over to him, placing his hands on the wall and leaning over the blue monkey to pervert escape.

"Hal Gibson… I love you." Antauri smiled, "I thought I'd made that clear earlier. I know that you made it clear that my affections are returned." He nuzzled the blue simian gently, "Please let me help you… after all you id to help me out of the same situation, it's the least I can do."

Gibson shook his head, turning away from Antauri, "No… I refuse to hurt you."

"I'm all metal, Hal. You can't hurt me."

"But I can kill you."

Antauri kissed the blue simian on the forehead, "You know I wouldn't let that happen. Not again…" he paused, "Being dead is just…" he shivered, "creepy."

Gibson was about to respond, but Antauri put a finger over his mouth, listening carefully.

"Phew… I think 'tauri gave up on chasing us…"

"I haven't seen him for a little while… maybe he's meditating."

"I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die!"

"Calm down, Otto, we're not going to die."

Antauri smirked, "That's what they think." He turned Gibson's head, kissing him lightly and phasing out of the room.

Gibson jumped when he heard the horrified screams of Otto, SPRX, and Chiro. He sighed, a small amount of gratefulness that he'd been bitten running through hi,. At least Antauri wouldn't kill him when he was infected… would he?

~~…~~

"That'll teach you to lie to me." Antauri dusted his hands off.

SPRX and Chiro seemed to be tied together in a disgusting monkey-boy knot. Nova had received a much smaller punishment, being hung upside down by her tail over a tub of ice water. Otto, however, hadn't been touched. He was too busy rocking back and forth, hugging his knees, and whispering that he didn't want to die. Antauri figured the fear was enough punishment.

Mandarin looked at the group, inching away from the silver monkey slowly, "Please don't hurt me."

Antauri smiled, "I'm going to check on Hal now!"

"Don't leave me hanging here!" Nova shouted, "I'll beat down, Antauri, I swear I will! You can't leave me here!" She pulled her hands up, "Cold! I don't like cold!"

Antauri smiled, "Don't worry, Nova. The ice will melt eventually." He turned and left, heading for Sickbay. He smiled when the door slid open, "Hal?"

No answer. He stepped in, looking around for the blue monkey. He froze as a pair of claws ran along his back, a clawed hand holding hi shoulder.

"Do you still trust me, Antauri? I'm losing control of myself. If you had been anyone else, I might have killed you. Lucky for you, you no longer have blood." Gibson nuzzled the silver monkey affectionately, "I'm probably going to forget all of this like you did."

Antauri turned around, "Hal…"

"Look at me, Antauri." Gibson demanded, "What do you see?"

Antauri smiled, "I see the smartest monkey I've ever known. Gimme a kiss!"

Gibson put a hand in front of Antauri's face, pushing him back, "You've got to be kidding me."

Antauri pouted, "Come on… please?"

"Knowing my luck, I'd end up cutting your jaw off with these stupid things." Gibson tapped his new fangs.

"It's a good thing we're in Sickbay, then."

Gibson sighed, "I'm serious, Antauri."

Antauri sighed, "Fine. If you want to take this way too seriously, we'll do it. How do you propose we fix you?"

Gibson crossed his arms, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Oops, right… my bad…" Antauri chuckled, "I forgot you're not the magic guy here… I'll go untangle Chiro and SPRX now…"

"Untangle… what did you do?"

~~…~~

**This one is a lot less serious than the others. Just a nice happy little chapter. 8D**

**Antauri: Kiss! Kiss, kiss, kiss!**

**Gibson: No, Antauri! Down boy! Sit! Stay!**

**Antauri: … kiss?**

**Gibson: No. Thanks to SkullWitch57 and srmthfgfan2009 for reviewing!**

**Otto: I DON'T WANNA DIE!**

**Otto, Otto, calm down, you're okay. Here, have this cookie… that you stole from me…**

**Otto: :D Cookie!**

**SPRX: Please review!**

**Nova: We want your opinions! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Confessions of an Undead Simian

Pairings:

Gibson/Antauri

SPRX/Nova

Chiro/Jinmay

Otto/Mandarin

~~…~~

"I can't think of any way we could help him." SPRX sighed, "Without the water… wait…" The red monkey crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and bit his lip, "Perhaps… I don't know if it'll work, though."

"Anything." Antauri told him, "If it is possible to help Hal, I'll do anything."

"Kill Dominic."

Antauri blinked.

"Usually, if you kill the vampire that infected another, the second will lose their vampirism." SPRX explained.

"You said usually, what else could happen?" Antauri asked.

SPRX paused, "Well…"

"Tell me."

"Gibson could die altogether."

Antauri froze. To take the risk of losing Gibson altogether? Jinmay or Mandarin could easily take his place in Fist Rocket Four… but no one could replace his medical and technical genius. No one could replicate that laugh that made Antauri's heart skip a beat…

"Kill him."

"Hal?" Antauri spun around, surprised to see Gibson outside of the Medical Bay.

Gibson didn't respond to Antauri, instead staring dead at SPRX, "Kill him."

"Gibson, you have to think about this…" Otto warned.

"What's there to think of?" Gibson asked, "Either he dies, or I go down with him, but I will _not_ stay like this. I will not be a threat to my own family."

Antauri grabbed Gibson's hand, "Hal, don't be-"

Gibson put a hand over Antauri's mouth, "I'm letting you help me, be happy and shut up. I love you."

Those three words dissolved away any fight Antauri had in him.

"So…" SPRX smiled, "We're gonna kill a vampire."

~~…~~

"Stupid Monkey Team…" Mandarin hissed, "I'll kill them all, the little garbslafs."

Dominic hesitated, watching the orange monkey.

"Rip Antauri apart piece by piece and let Gibson hang onto his mechanical heart…"

"Hello, there."

Mandarin paused, turning. He stared at Dominic, "What do you want?'

"I couldn't help overhearing your… self-rant." Dominic held out a hand, "Care to join me?"

Mandarin didn't hesitate to take the outstretched limb, smirking.

~~…~~

**Ah, sorry it's a short chapter, but I wanted to end on Mandarin and Dominic joining forces.**

**Antauri: Hal loves me… :)**

**Gibson: Yes, I do. Kiss?**

**Antauri: :D Yay!**

**SPRX, Nova, Otto, and Chiro: -have been mentally scarred for the rest of their lives-**

**That's a bit weird… Monkey Mouth-Rape on my floor… I'm not cleaning up when they're done…**

**SPRX: MY EYES BURN!**

**Oh, Jeezzus! Get a room, you two! NOT MY ROOM, EITHER! You don't want Frank the Under the Bed Monster watching you… freakin' creeper…**

**Nova: Well, Reza posted four and five together, so no reviews, since no one got time to send any!**


	6. Chapter 6

Confessions of an Undead Simian

Pairings:

Gibson/Antauri

SPRX/Nova

Chiro/Jinmay

Otto/Mandarin

~~…~~

**I recently realized I never added a description to Dominic… so I'll do that this chapter. 'kay? 8P**

~~…~~

The orange monkey leaned against a tree, smirking at the vampire that stood before him.

"How do you propose to infect Gibson?" mandarin asked, "He's definitely changing."

Dominic nodded, "That part is inevitable for a bite… except for the one Antauri gave him last time… stupid son of a… whatever. Unlike with Antauri, I was pressed for time when I bit Gibson, so he has less venom in him… less likely to actually develop a taste for blood and death…"

"What do you propose?" Mandarin asked again.

"Infiltrate and finish the job."

~~…~~

Gibson looked at his hands as he switched them from their normal form to his drills and back.

"Gibson?" SPRX asked.

"Look at how different it is." Gibson switched to the drill. The blue tip had elongated and sharpened, now definitely able to run two of the Team members through. Five spikes had grown around the edges, covering half of the drills from sight altogether.

"Wow…" SPRX whispered, "That's… that's weird."

"But it feels so much lighter than usual." Gibson chuckled, "Everything feels lighter."

Antauri smiled, "Don't worry, Hal… we're going to help you."

"I'm back." Mandarin walked in.

"What took you so long?" Otto asked.

"I haven't been here in over half a year, Otto. I got lost." The orange simian chuckled, "But I got the food."

Gibson froze when the smell of the Hover Burgers reached him.

"That… that smells disgusting." Gibson groaned, holding his stomach, "I think I'm going to be sick."

Antauri jumped up, putting a hand on Gibson's shoulder, "Come on, we'll get your something else to eat."

"I don't want to eat… I'm parched…"

Mandarin paused.

"How about some water?" Antauri asked.

~~…~~

Gibson paced his room. Everyone else was asleep, happily dancing around in their dream worlds while he couldn't find peace no matter what he did.

"Why can't I sleep?" He hissed, balling his fists.

"You're a vampire now, Gibson… you don't sleep."

The blue monkey froze, turning to the door.

"No…"

~~…~~

"Hal?" Antauri called, "Hal, where are you?"

"Gibson!" Nova shouted.

"Gibby, Gibby, Gibby!" Otto yelled.

"Gibson! Gibson, where are you?" Chiro called.

SPRX crossed his arms, "Hey, Brainstain! Where'd you go?"

"It's useless." Otto gave up, "Gibby's gone."

Antauri whimpered, "As much as it hurts, I must admit that Otto is correct. Hal either isn't listening or can't hear us."

Nova sighed, "And he ripped off his tracker…" She held up the device.

Mandarin looked at the others, "We'll find him, Team. I promise."

"How can you be sure?" Chiro asked.

Mandarin smiled, "Because I will not give up until he's back to you."

~~…~~

"No… no, no, no, no, no!" Gibson threw himself around the large metal room he'd been locked in. Despite his new strength, he couldn't even dent it.

"Calm yourself, my little sapphire prodigy…" Dominic laughed, his magenta eyes expressing his delight.

"Okay, this is really bothering me." Mandarin said as he walked in, "It's been bugging me since I saw you, and I can't hold back any longer."

Dominic paused, "What?"

"Could your hair look any more gay?" Mandarin asked, "Why the hell is it red and pink?"

Dominic put his hands on his head, "What's wrong with my hair?"

"You look gayer than a fruitcake in rainbow land crapping out unicorns and barfing cupcakes with faces that sing the nyan cat song."

"Damn." Gibson chuckled, "That's pretty gay…"

"Thank you." Mandarin crossed his arms, "and how come, with all the pink you have, you wear a blue hoodie and sweatpants? Look out, the vampire's going to the YMCA!" He rolled his eyes.

"Why the sudden change in character?" Dominic asked.

"I got mauled by a stray cat on the way here and it pissed me off."

Gibson paused, "Wait a minute, I know that voice… _Mandarin_! You betrayed us?"

"Put a cork in it, brainiac." Mandarin growled, "Son of a garbslaf, this hurts like hell… If I get rabies from those freaks I'm going to kill them and feed them to a bunch of hobos."

~~…~~

**Antauri: Wow… nice analogy, Reza…**

**Gibson: So… he's gayer than a fruitcake in rainbow land crapping out unicorns and barfing cupcakes with faces that sing the nyan cat song?**

**Mandarin: Don't forget that he's going to the YMCA.**

**I'VE HAD TOO MUCH CANDY! WHAAAAA! 8D**

**Nova: Thanks to Jasper Dragonfly, srmthfgfan2009, and EvilAntauri for their reviews!**

**SPRX: R-Reza! Calm yourself!**

**Otto: WE'RE DANCING! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Confessions of an Undead Simian

Pairings:

Gibson/Antauri

SPRX/Nova

Chiro/Jinmay

Otto/Mandarin

~~…~~

"How dare you?" Gibson shouted, "We trusted you to help us!"

Mandarin smiled shyly, "And trust me you should"

Gibson slammed against the door, "When I get out of here, you're the first thing I'm going to kill! You traitor! We trusted you!"

Mandarin sighed, leaving quickly, towards the Super Robot.

~~…~~

Antauri paced the common room, panicked, "Where could he be? He's nowhere in the City, and he's-"

"Antauri, calm down." SPRX tried to console him.

The silver monkey growled.

SPRX held his hands up, "Whoa, man, don't try to kill me, I'm just trying to help."

Antauri blinked, "Ah… I'm sorry, SPRX… I don't know what got into me."

Mandarin entered the room via Chiro's (It used to be his…) transport tube.

"I know where Gibson is."

~~…~~

Gibson threw himself on the door one last time, getting the same result as always. He fell to his knees and groaned.

"Antauri… please… come save me."

Dominic laughed, hearing this plea from the blue monkey.

"Soon he will be mine, and nothing can save him."

He yelped as he was tackled to the ground, purple ghost hands holding him to the ground by his throat.

"Hal is _mine_! Not yours!" He switched one hand back to its normal form and punched him as hard as he could.

"Gibson?" Otto asked.

"Otto?" The monkey slammed against the door again, "No! No, don't come in here! If I stay here, I won't be able to hurt any of you!"

Mandarin laughed, "Come on, Gibson."

"You _traitor_!"

"Traitor?" otto asked.

"Oh, that hurts. And after all the trouble I went through to find the perfect place to lock up Dominic until we can kill him."

Otto and SPRX pulled the door open. Antauri lifted the vampire up and threw him in before grabbing Gibson and pulling him close.

"I love you."

Gibson's eyes widened. He slowly lifted his hands, claws arched.

"Antauri…"

Mandarin and Nova grabbed the blue monkey, pulling him back. Chiro grabbed his hands, holding him back.

"Antauri, you can't forget that he's been infected." Mandarin told him."

Antauri sighed, "Right… sorry…"

Suddenly, laughter was heard from inside the cage.

"Oh, this is rich! I can't believe it! It survived! Even through death, it survived!"

Otto glared at the door, "What's so funny?"

Dominic caught his breath, "Even through dying… Antauri… still has the possessive mentality of a vampire!" He laughed.

"Liar!" Antauri barked, "It's impossible. This body possesses no blood, nor does it bear any remnants of my old form."

Dominic laughed again, "So… you wouldn't mind if Gibson left you for another?"

Antauri snarled, "Never!"

Dominic's laughter got worse, "He's still under my control! This is hilarious!"

"Let me go." Gibson growled, "Let me go!"

He pulled out of the grips restraining him, threw open the door, and quickly shut it behind him.

The laughter quickly ceased… replaced with horrific screams.

~~…~~

"Hal, you have to come out of there some time."

"Don't wanna. It's nice and dark in here. I can't see a thing."

Antauri sighed, "Come on. Maybe you're cured."

"Don't want to take that risk."

"I made cookies." Nova tried.

No reply.

"Otto and I are gonna turn your lab into an arcade."

"Have fun." Gibson told them.

"Dang…" Mandarin whistled.

"There you are!"

The orange simian yelped and hid behind Antauri.

"There who are?" Otto asked, turning around, "Oh… there Valeena are…"

The sorceress growled, "Come, mandarin, we have work to do."

"I'm not going back with you!" Mandarin snapped, "I'm finally free of Skeleton King! I'm going to stay that way!"

The Team all moved in front of the orange monkey.

"We're not going to let you take him." Chiro told her.

"Mandy's part of our family again." Otto smirked, "There's no way I'm going to just let you take him away from me."

~~…~~

**Cliffhanger time!**

**Gibson killed Dominic!**

**You don't wanna see the inside of that cell… it's scary…**

**Gibson: -innocent smile-**

**Antauri: I'm officially scared of pissing you off now.**

**Mandarin: Thanks to EvilAntauri, srmthfgfan2009, Jasper Dragonfly, and Skaternova for the reviews!**

**Otto: I LOVES YOU ALL! :D**

**Chiro: Please review!**

**Otto: We love you opinions!**

**Mandarin: They bring Reza great joy!**

**SPRX: We hate your flames, though.**

**Nova: And I kill you if you send them.**


	8. Chapter 8

Confessions of an Undead Simian

Pairings:

Gibson/Antauri

SPRX/Nova

Chiro/Jinmay

Otto/Mandarin

~~…~~

Valeena laughed at the Monkey team.

"Crap…" SPRX groaned, "This Team really falls apart without one of us, doesn't it?"

Otto chuckled, "We'll have to work on that."

Nova smiled, "You'd think we would've done that after our first encounter with Scrapperton."

"Monkey Mind Scream!"

"Whirling Destructo Saws!"

"Lady Tomahawk!"

"Magna Bolt Laser!"

"Chiro Spearo!"

Valeena easily avoided the attacks, escaping through the opening left by Gibson's absence. Antauri leapt after her, but she grabbed him by his face and threw him as hard as he could.

"Pathetic simians!" She laughed, "You cannot defeat me!"

"Spin Shocker."

She yelped as a beam of blue energy caught her shoulder.

"Gibson!"

The blue monkey lowered his drill and ran over to Antauri.

"Are you okay?"

"You… you're back to normal." Antauri smiled.

Gibson hesitated, "Mostly."

"Ew, Gibby's covered in vampire blood! It's so gross looking!" Otto laughed.

"Looks like Formless goo." Nova smirked, "Hey, Gibson, care to join us?"

"Gladly."

"Too late."

The witch held Mandarin in her arms, the orange simian having fallen once again to the pull Skeleton King had on him… as Valeena was given part of his power.

"I'm… so sorry…" Mandarin whispered.

"Claw Disruptor!"

"Laser Criss Cross!"

Mandarin took the brunt of these attacks. He winced and smiled at the pair.

"Nice…" he chuckled, "Monkey Mind Scream!"

The pair was thrown back. Valeena let the orange monkey back onto her shoulder and they retreated, off to find the remnants of Skeleton King.

"Mandarin!" Otto shouted. He watched as the pair disappeared, "I… I was sure he was back…"

Gibson clung to Antauri, "I feel sleepy…"

"Sleep, my love, I will carry you."

Gibson closed his eyes and collapsed into the silver monkey's arms.

~~…~~

Antauri smiled, watching as Gibson slept.

"You don't think Antauri will do what Gibson did, do you?" Otto asked.

SPRX shrugged, "Antauri is hard to read sometimes. But I have a hunch he's going to make sure Gibson knows."

Nova smiled, "Hey, Antauri, mind helping me check these?" She asked, looking at the screens.

"Okay." He grinned and walked over to her.

Chiro leaned on the doorway of the Medical bay, SPPRX and Otto in front of him.

"I agree with SPRX." Chiro chuckled, "He's not going to let this pass."

Antauri hummed as he scanned over the data he was getting.

"Hm?" he paused at one screen, "What in the world?"

Nova looked over at it, "Why does that say penguins?"

"Because I've worked with these machines for so long, I think I know how to manipulate them."

"Hal!" Antauri grinned.

"Oh, my head hurts so much…" Gibson groaned, slowly pulling himself into a sitting position.

"Do you remember anything?" Nova asked.

"I… I remember…" he strained, closing his eyes, "Um… a fight… I think…"

"With?" Otto asked.

Gibson blinked, "Dominic. What happened?"

Antauri smiled, "He turned you into a vampire and you violently murdered him in a tightly locked cell!"

Everyone stared at the silver monkey.

"Wow." Chiro paused, "Just throw it at him, why don't you?"

"I did _what_?" Gibson asked, "B-but… I'm not a murderer!"

"Well, he technically killed you, so you had every right." Antauri smiled, "I guess you could call it self-defense."

SPRX laughed, "Not to mention you finally confessed to Antauri."

Gibson blushed.

Antauri grinned. "And I love you, too, Hal!"

The blue monkey fell back, "That's it I'm still dreaming. Where are the frogs? Last time there were dancing frogs."

"I could call Suppa if you want…" Otto told him.

"Or will this turn into one of those weird dreams where Chiro loses his head and tries to give it to me as a birthday present? That one was weird."

"I do what now?" Chiro asked.

Antauri smiled and jumped onto the medical bed, pulling Gibson up and kissing him.

"Oh… it's one of those dreams." He smiled, "I like these dreams."

"It's not a dream, Hal."

Gibson crossed his arms, "That's what you said last time, but I woke up." A paused, "Of course, in that one you were wearing a Pikachu costume…"

Now the room got quiet.

Otto looked at SPRX, "Should I go get _my_ Pikachu costume?"

Nova laughed at this. Otto grinned and pretended to be Pikachu to try and get some more laughter going.

"Pikachu!" He grinned, pushing two fingers to his cheeks with glee, "Pika Pika!"

SPRX and Chiro laughed.

"Maybe I'm not dreaming…" Gibson mumbled, "But… if I'm not, then…" he froze, his face turning bright red. He hid his face in his hands, "I just admitted to Antauri that I dream about him!"

Antauri smiled, nuzzling the blue monkey.

"Wait a minute… you kissed me!" Gibson paused, "Oh…"

~~…~~

"Eat, Mandarin." Valeena told him, "If you do not, you'll be too weak to survive a fight with the Monkey Team."

Mandarin stared at the food the witch had come up with. He'd had the same thing before, and it didn't taste bad…

"I can't."

She blinked, "Why not?"

He set the food down, "I don't know…"

She set her own food down and grabbed him, holding him up, "I don't see anything wrong with you, and you're not dying any more than usual…"

He sighed, used to being held up and thrown around by the witch, "I just feel… strange…" He put his good hand on his stomach, "I can't describe it…"

"Try to eat." She told him, setting him back down, "I can't have my only ally dying on me."

Mandarin sighed and took his food once again, biting into it and slowly chewing.

"See?" She smiled, "You're probably just hungry."

'_Otto…'_

~~…~~

SPRX and Otto grinned at each other.

"No more secrets." Otto sighed in relief.

"No more hiding." SPRX nodded.

The brothers let out a collective sigh and grinned at each other.

"Wanna go bug Gibson in his lab?" Otto asked.

"And insult him by not?" SPRX laughed.

The pair quickly made their way to Gibson's lab.

"Gibby!"

"Yo, Brainstain!"

The pair froze at the door.

"You know, SPRX, I think I liked the secrets a bit better now."

"I must agree."

Otto smiled, "Shall we run screaming?"

"Yes, let's."

The pair screamed and ran, yelling about their eyes being burned and needing brain bleach.

Antauri stared at the door.

"I think you had visitors."

Gibson smirked, "More like pests."

"Well, they're gone now…' Antauri smiled, "More kisses?"

"Of course."

~~…~~

**Da end! For realz this time!**

_**I'm so sorry for the huge delay to this! I've been so busy preparing for a test I took just a few days ago! Forgive me, please! I love you all!**_

**I didn't leave any lose ends, did I?**

**If I did, please tell me and I'll tie them up with a bonus chapter or something!**

**Antauri: Thanks for following the story!**

**Gibson: And the reviews!**

**Nova: Don't forget to read Reza's other stories!**

**SPRX: And go check out SociopathiRealist on Deviantart for some Vampire Monkey/Confessions of an Undead Simian fanart!**

**Otto: I'M ADORABLE!**


End file.
